Take A Chance
by xlilmisfitx
Summary: What would have happened if Brennan found out that Booth loved her in 5X01. Set after the episode ends. Rated T in case I add swearing etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it, including any characters or places mentioned. I earn nothing for writing this. It's just for fun.

A/N: I was always curious what would have happened if Booth had told Brennan he loved her in 5X01. Set a just after Booth realises he forgot he is scared of clowns. All reviews and constructive criticism welcomed. Thanks for reading. 

Chapter 1

Booth didn't think he would ever forget how crestfallen he felt when he hadn't found that clown scary. In fact, he'd been quite amused by it until Bones broke his heart by pointing out that before his operation he had been scared of them. The truth came flooding back then even though this was the last thing he wanted.

Maybe Sweets was right after all? Maybe he did not love Bones after all. Maybe it just was a result of the dream he'd had in coma. He had prayed to God every day since for his feelings to be true.

He sat in his flat alone all night brooding. He'd been trying to work out what to do but still he had no answers. Earlier, he had even cut his celebratory drinks for another case well done with the rest of the squints short. He'd told her he loved her once and managed to cover it up by telling her he loved her as a friend. She bought the reasoning for his confession. He had been lucky. No one else would have let it slide so easily. For once his partner's lack of people skills had come in handy. He knew his luck would not withstand another test, especially not with the likes of Angela around. If he slipped up again, someone would enlighten her to the truth and the result of that could damage her to the core. Still, not trusting himself to keep his mouth shut he removed himself from the situation.

Now they had finished their current case the FBI had granted him a few days off for all the extra hours he'd been pulling lately. They did not want to push him too far while his health was so delicate. Usually he'd get a lonely if he didn't have Parker but this time he was grateful, If Sweets was right then maybe his feelings would go away in that time and things could go back to normal between him and Bones, although now thinking of a time when he did not love her seemed almost impossible.

_Ugh _he thought, _Maybe it would do me better to think about something else for a while, if I can. _He wondered over to the fridge, pulled out a beer popped the lid and settled down in front of the TV to watch some really bad sitcom repeats.

He'd just got comfy when an urgent knocking started on his door. "C'mon Booth, I know you're in there." a voice called "We need to talk and I'm not leaving 'till we do!"

He groaned and dragged himself of the couch. The voice belonged to the last person he wanted to speak to tonight; but if he knew his unwanted guest as well as he thought he did, he knew they would not go away until they got what they came for. With a sigh, he resigned himself to his fate and headed towards the door.

"What do you want Sweets?" He groaned as he opened the door.

"Agent Booth," the psychologist began walking into the flat "We Need to talk. I just spoke to Doctor Brennan, she told about the clown. She's very worried, and so I am."

Booth sat down and Sweets did the same. Neither of them noticed the door had failed to close properly behind them.

"Look Sweets, that's nice but we both know that I've been forgetting things. I'm working on it, with you and Bones, so why are you so worried?"

"Because, Agent Booth, this makes it all the more likely that you don't really love Doctor Brennan. I'm a psychologist, I can tell you're dying let her know." He studied his friend's face for a second. "In fact, you're looking rather guilty at this moment in time. Oh God, you haven't, have you? Please say you didn't."

"No, of course not!" he protested a little too quickly. Sweets gave him one of 'those looks' "Oh right, okay, I kinda did. But as a friend."

"Explain."

"Well, for once I'll be honest with you, I was about to tell her that I loved when we both agreed that I was back to normal 'cause I figured that feelings as strong as what I have now must be real, but then that clown showed up, and yeah...well, you know the rest." Booth saw no point in continuing with the story that the kid already probably knew better than he did anyway.

"So," Sweets said switching into full-on shrink mode, "You then realised that what I've been trying to tell you for ages may actually be true. I think this both hurts and annoys you. It hurts because right now, you want nothing more than to admit to your dear Bones that you're madly in love with her. However, you can't do this because you couldn't handle the guilt of knowing that you broke her heart." He paused for a moment as he noticed Booth wince at the accuracy of his analysis. He continued: "I also think this is annoying you because you feel like you can't trust your own mind. This is understandable but I am more worried about your issues with Doctor Brennan at the moment."

"Yeah, me too." Agreed Booth.

"I also think that the fact Doctor Brennan also clearly loves you further complicates matters-"

"_WHAT?" _Booth stammered interrupting Sweets mid-flow "She loves me too?"

"Yes, she does and has for a long time. This is why you need to be extra careful in your handling of this situation but I'm here to help with that."

"Whoa, Sweets, wait up a sec. You're telling me that Bones has loved me for ages and now I feel the same way I can't tell her because things might go wrong? This whole thing is driving me mad Buddy. I'm finding it hard to concentrate to everyday tasks because all I can think about is how much better it would be if she were here with me. I can't sleep because I want to hold her close and keep her safe through the night and I don't find other women attractive because all I can think about is how much they are not her. But I can never have her or any of these things because my shrink, _our _shrink says I'm not allowed to tell her I love her!"

Just as Sweets opened his mouth to respond, the pair were interrupted by a gasp behind them. They turned to find Bones stood in the door way with a bag if take away food in her hand, looking totally shell-shocked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it, including any characters or places mentioned. I earn nothing for writing this. It's just for fun.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has added alerts, favourites or reviewed this story. I am very grateful to all of you. Also thank you to my friend Leanne for agreeing to beta this. 

Chapter Two 

"Bones, just how long have you been standing there?" Booth asked finally. He hoped she had not heard too much. Or did he?

"Since the part when Sweets was explaining to you how he thinks I am in love with you." His partner replied simply.

"Oh. I see."

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just worried about you and I know that when you are worried about me you bring me food so I thought that was what people did. I also found that I wanted to make sure you were ok because you were not as talkative as usual; and bringing you food gave me an excuse to do that. I am also wondering if this is sometimes why you do the same for me." She explained in her own way.

Booth looked sheepish and glanced at his striped socks, "Yes Bones, it is."

"But you two are clearly having a private conversation which I believe is my cue to leave, even if you are discussing your feelings for me." She turned and began to walk away before turning back: "Oh, you two can keep the food. I just hope that one of you doesn't mind eating tofu." She placed the bag on the floor and carried on walking.

"Bones!"

"Dr. Brennan!" Sweets finally spoke up, "Please allow us to explain!" He called as his patient disappeared away from him and into the lift.

"I'm going after her," Booth announced, moving forward. Sweets put out his arm:

"No! Agent Booth you have to let her go. She has just had a shock which will force her to confront her own feelings. This is something that Doctor Brennan is not comfortable with and will take her a lot of time. She needs space to do this. Now come on, let's go eat and discuss what to do from here." Resigned Booth picked up the take away and followed the physiologist into the kitchen.

Once back in the safety of her flat, Brennan allowed herself to do something she never did: nothing. She sat on her sofa hugging her pillow and tried for the first time in her life not to think. If she thought now then it would have to be about what she had just heard and about her own feelings for Booth. They were changing and this sacred her. She knew how they were doing so but didn't know how she should adapt to fit them... Or if she could.

Her forgetting- the- world-existed time was interrupted by her answer machine picking up her calls. Booth's voice filled the room. She felt herself stiffen right down to the bone.

"Hey Bones, it's me. Are you there? I'm guessing not. Anyway, listen, I'm sorry you found out that I love you the way you did but it's true. I love you Bones. I wanted to tell you sooner but Sweets said that I shouldn't in case it was a symptom of my coma dream thing... but you probably knew that already. I guess you realise how I feel about you now though so I guess we should talk about it whenever you're ready. You seem to know me better than I do these days so I guess you'll know how to reach me. Speak soon. I hope."

The line went dead leaving Temperance to face the eerie quiet of her confused mind again.

When dawn broke she was still sitting in the same position but none the wiser. She decided to go into the lab early. It seemed to be the only place she knew herself these days, and the only place she could find answers.

The shriek of Brennan's mobile broke the awkward silence that had clouded over her and Angela in the Bone room. Instead of automatically answering, she checked her caller I.D, and, seeing it was Booth, hit the 'reject call' button. This did not go unnoticed.

"You not going to get that Sweetie?" her friend asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Angela, I am not."

"Well, that's not like you. Usually you answer before the second ring."

"Well not today." She sighed, forcing herself to focus on the patella in front of her.

Angela came around the table to stand next to her best friend. "Bren, I know you and I know that something's not right, what is it?"

"Nothing to do with this case."

For a moment Angela was stunned by her friend's bluntness. Usually she would pretend that nothing was wrong but today she didn't. It was clear she wanted to talk to her but away from the pressures of work. "Hey, you've been working for hours; let's grab lunch at the Diner."

"That sounds nice Angela but I have all this work to do..."

"Sweetie, that wasn't a suggestion," the artist interrupted "it was an order. Let's go." She said, guiding the anthropologist away from the table by the elbow.

"So, spill." Angela demanded the second they sat down. "What's going on?"

Brennan stalled by taking a long sip of her coffee. "Booth told me he loves me." She said at last.

"Finally! Oh Sweetie that's great. Oh wait, judging by the look on your face that's not so great huh?"

"He didn't tell me first. I went to his flat and overheard him and Sweets arguing about if he should tell me or not. He wanted to but Sweets didn't think he should in case he should in case hearing my book in his coma induced the feelings. He thought they would most likely go soon and he didn't want to see me hurt."

"And how do you feel?"

"For the first time in my life I don't know my own mind. I am glad I am very intelligent because this feels most disturbing."

"I meant about Booth, Sweetie."

"Like I said, I don't know. I admit he is very pleasing to look at and I was beginning to feel something for him, but I don't know what that is yet. I care about him very much but I am not yet ready to devote my life to one person like he is. I don't want to discuss this with him until my mind is clear."

"Well, then you'd better hurry up and get there," replied Angela pausing for a drink "because look who just got here."

Booth and Sweets entered the diner. Brennan froze. She couldn't ignore him, nor could she leave. She was trapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it, including any characters or places mentioned. I earn nothing for writing this. It's just for fun.

Chapter Three

Booth immediately spotted the girls' at the group's usual table and naturally went straight over.

"Agent Booth" Sweets warned, but he could tell it was too late.

"Heya Bones," he Booth smiled, sliding into the seat next to Angela. "Hey Angela, how're you today?" It was taking a lot of concentration for him to act as if nothing had happened the night before. Sweets had advised him not to mention things until Bones was ready to talk about it. Just to make sure, Sweets took the seat next to her rather than leave him alone. It wasn't that he didn't trust Booth to do what was best for his friend; he just knew that Booth didn't value his opinions to be of high authority. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was analysing the pair's every move.

"I'm good thanks Booth. We can't stay long I'm afraid, I need Bren to help me do a facial reconstruction."

"It's true," Brennan added "some of the skull is still in fragments."

"Oh, I see."

This excuse was a genuine one. Angela knew better than to use an excuse that was a lie. Brennan would have taken her literally, told her that whatever she said needed to be done didn't in fact need doing at all and blown their cover.

"In fact, we should probably go now," Brennan added, "this work is really quite urgent."

"Oh, already?" Booth asked, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice and eyes. Still, if he knew Bones as well as he hoped he did, he knew it was pointless to argue.

_Oh, screw it _he thought. "Hey, Bones can I have a quick word with you over there before you go?" He asked, jerking his head towards the other side of the room. She said nothing in reply, but followed anyway, shooting Angela a worried look.

"What is it Booth?" She asked as soon as they were out of ear-shot.

"We need to talk."

"If this is about work Booth then go ahead but I do not wish to discuss personal matters in a public arena."

He'd seen this coming "Let me drive you back to the lab then, we can talk on the way."

"Booth," she sighed trying her best to sound adamant, "I came to lunch with Angela because she asked me to. Therefore given your excellent people skills you should know better than anyone that it would be rude of me not to return to work with her. See, I'm learning from you Booth, you should be proud of yourself."

For a moment the man before her stood in a stunned silence.

"Yes, you're right Bones. It'd be rude of you to do that. I shouldn't have asked you, I'm sorry." He thought for a moment, "Hey, Bones, can we meet up after work then? I could come to your place so that we can discuss things on your turf. That way if you don't like what I'm saying you can throw me out at any time and we can pretend it never happened."

He could tell his partner was not convinced, "If it makes you feel any better about doing it Sweets said I shouldn't talk to you until you were ready." When she didn't answer he could tell that she wasn't yet convinced. He turned and began to walk away.

"Booth, wait!" Brennan called. "You know I never believe what Sweets says is correct. After, all psychology is not a real science."

"That's true" he agreed enthusiastically, seeing his chance. "So I guess me asking you if I can come over to your place after work is going against what Sweets said, and I know how much you like to do that..." he added, giving her his best mischievous grin.

Despite herself Brenan returned his grin. "In which case Booth, I think you should indeed come over tonight. Say around eight I? I really do enjoy winding Sweets up." She threw her head back and laughed that deep-throated, hearty laugh that Booth loved so much.

"Sounds awesome, Bones. Shall I bring some take-away as you didn't get to eat any yesterday?"

"That sounds very fun Booth. I look forward to seeing you at eight, although you will be approximately half-an-hour late. You always are. Now, I really do have to go and finish reconstructing that skull for Angela so she can attempt to give it a face." She moved away and left Booth standing at the till and walked out of the Diner arm-in-arm with her best friend.

Sweets shot the agent a look that made it clear that he did not approve of what had just happened. However, Booth couldn't care less.

It was five-to-eight and Brennan was nervous although she had no idea why. _It's just another night-in with Booth_, she reassured herself, _He's bringing Thai food and you're going to watch TV like always. That's why you went to the effort of taking it out of the cupboard and plugging it in again. You only do that when he's here. No need to get metaphorically wound-up._

She was lying to herself and she knew it. Although the evidence suggested that Booth wanted to discuss what happened, she still hoped he wouldn't. He would most likely tell her things that she didn't want to hear, and perhaps a few things she did not believe either. She just hoped that he had taught her enough about people skills that she could tell him she did not agree with his opinions without offending him. She had just finished straightening the sofa cushions when there was a knock at the door. As expected, it was Booth.

"Hello, Booth, come on in." She said a-little-too-brightly and stepped back to allow him to enter. As he brushed past her the brunette couldn't help but notice how appealing he smelled, more so than usual. This caused her to pay greater attention to his appearance. This was also more pleasing than usual. He was wearing a black shirt which she always approved highly of, especially when he left an extra button open to showcase his excellently toned muscles.

For a few moments, the two friends stood in a silence that was neither companionable nor awkward. Booth was the first to break it: "You ready to eat, Bones?"

"Yes, I find that I am very hungry," she nodded, "Would you like to eat at the table or in front of the TV; that cop show you like from the 70s is on."

"As much as I do love that show, do you mind if we eat at the table so we can talk."

Brennan did mind, she minded a lot but did not protest. The pair ceased communication temporarily once more as they began their meal. For the second time, Booth spoke first: "Look Bones, about yesterday..." he began through mouthfuls of food, "I'm sorry that you found out how I feel the way you did, but in truth, I'm glad you know now" he admitted. He took great care not to use the L-word.

_Baby Steps Booth. You're grateful she's let you here at all. Don't blow it by taking the conversation too fast. _

"Booth, while I am very flattered that you love me, I care for you a lot but I am not yet sure that I am ready to love you back. However, I will admit that thanks to you I am beginning to see that it may be worthwhile spending your life with just one person. I am just not ready to make that change to my lifestyle yet. You know how much change scares me."

The man's eyes softened in a way that usually only happened when he was with Parker, "I know, Bones, and I understand; I really do. You've had quite a shock, I get that, and I also know how scared you get. So, I've had an idea, you'll think it's stupid though..." he trailed off.

"Tell me anyway Booth." She insisted "Especially if you think it would help the situation. Please."

_Tread carefully, Booth _"Well...I was thinking that if you're starting to think that devoting your life to one person, then why not let me try proving to you that it is?" His words were coming faster now, "I am not saying that you have to love me back start a proper relationship and we don't have to have sex nor do anything intimate like that. All I am asking you to let me treat you like I would treat any other woman I was in a loving relationship to show you that the fun times and commitment that you get from that person is worth all the hard times. Let's face it; we've had our fair share of those, especially recently." He exhaled and continued, afraid if he shut up now he would never finish what he wanted to say.

"C'mon Bones, take a chance, not on me, but on love itself. So that, next time you do love someone, even if it isn't me, you don't push them away like you did with Sully."

He sat back into his seat, indicating he was finished. Bones remained mute a while longer. It didn't fail to register with him that this was the first time he had ever known his partner not to have an instant opinion on something. The gambler in him was willing to bet that this meant part of her could see his point. The sound of her laughter proved him wrong.

"Your idea is completely illogical Booth. I think you know that."

"I know Bones, but I'm listening to my gut again and it's telling me to do this. My intentions are noble I swear. I just want to teach you how to let your guard down to other people. I love you Temperance Brennan, and right now the only thing that upsets me more than not being able to be with you is the thought of you growing old alone."

Something in the young woman's exterior softened. That was one of the nicest things that anyone had said to her in a long time.

"Booth...do you think that this experiment could help you try and determine if you're feelings for me are true?"

"Maybe; I don't know. Please, just let me try." No reply. "Just give me a week, Bones. No more, no less. I need this just as much as you do." _Damn it, Booth! You just pushed this too far. She's never going to..._

"Okay."

He almost choked, and then realised he had nothing in his mouth to choke on. "Pardon?"

"Okay Booth. I think doing this will help you. Not only will doing this help you realise that your feelings for me will not last, but I can help you remember the things you have forgotten because of your coma. You do need this, even though I am not sure I do. However, I will take a chance, Booth, not on love, but _for _you, because right now, you need it. You need me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it, including any characters or places mentioned. I earn nothing for writing this. It's just for fun.

A/N So this chapter is a little short. The idea was that it was going to join onto the next one, but when I was writing it, it just seemed like a natural place to stop. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Chapter four

Brennan had given Booth one week in which to prove to her that being in love was worth it. They had agreed to wait until the following Monday because Booth had Parker that weekend, and wanted to be able to devote all his time to the woman he was trying to impress.

After calling in some favours, he had managed to book the week off work to free up his time. This was his one shot at proving himself and he wanted nothing to get in the way. He just had to hope Bones didn't get a case in that time because he hated it when she had to work with someone else. It was common for agents to develop strong loyalties to their partner, but everyone in the FBI building knew that there was something different about this pairing.

This week wouldn't be easy for Booth. He had to try his best at being a dedicated boyfriend without actually being a boyfriend. However, he was dedicated, which was exactly when he was stood outside Brennan's flat at 5:30 on a Monday waiting be let in.

"C'mon Bones!" He yelled hammering on the door again, "Let me in before I wake the neighbours." After what felt like hours, it finally opened and he was dragged was only when the door had closed firmly behind them that Booth noticed the expression on Brennan's face. It was clear that she was far from amused.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" she demanded, "you know I don't have ti be up for at least another half an hour."

"I know you don't Bones, that's why I made sure that I got up early enough to make you breakfast in bed." Brennan did not answer. There was no need; the look on her face said it all.

"Aw, c'mon, Bones" he reasoned, a little too cheerfully for so early on a Monday morning, "This is one of the things that people do for people they care about to make them feel special. You know, pamper them a bit."

She raised her eyebrows, unimpressed: "Right now Booth, all I feel is tired and agitated that you woke me up on one of the few days that I managed to find time to get any sleep."

Suddenly, the agent felt very guilty. It was true that she never seemed to get very much shut-eye, and that he had never seen her looking like this before; bleary-eyed and like her brain was not functioning on full power yet. However, it would be, of that he could be sure. It was a well known fact that Doctor Temperance Brennan's brain never really did switch off.

"Jeeze, Bones, I'm sorry. I should have thought." His eyes begged for forgiveness. He looked so sad that Brennan realised, for the first time in her life, that she was being unreasonable; but she had agreed to let him treat her this way, and so it was only fair that she held up her end of the bargain. After all, Booth was the one doing all the hard work, and truth be told, she did find him to be rather a good cook.

"It's okay, Booth" she said, her eyes and voice softened, " I will eat the food that you make, in bed as you seem to think I should, for reasons that I do not understand but know that they will undoubtedly not be that it is better for my digestive system or makes the food taste nicer, as long as I get to go back to bed while you cook it."

Despite the fact her friend was a fully grown adult; his smile took on the form of one that looked remarkably like a child's at Christmas. "Okay, deal. I'll wake you up when it's ready."

As she retreated to her bedroom, Booth noticed something else different about her appearance. Usually when he saw her in her nightclothes, her dressing gown was a large red fluffy one, but this one was very different. This one was silky and black, had three-quarter sleeves and only reached her mid-thigh. It looked great, but it proved to him that she had not been expecting company, or not expecting him at any rate. Ignoring the tug that this made on his heart strings, he reminded himself that this week was about, he began to make breakfast for his...for his what? Partner? Friend? Loved one? He didn't know anymore. The question was, did she?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it, including any characters or places mentioned. I earn nothing for writing this. It's just for fun.

Chapter Five

Despite the fact that he had been in Bones' bedroom thousands of times before he felt oddly bashful as he raised his hand to knock on the door this morning. He wasn't sure exactly which this was. After all, nothing has changed between them, not really. Not yet at least. He knew that, even if they did, it wouldn't be the way he wanted. He tried to tell himself it was for the best.

"Bones, breakfast is ready," he called, trying to keep his voice soft. "Can I bring it in?"

"You may," the woman's voice answered. It sounded more cheerful than it had done before.

"Here ya go Bones," Booth grinned proudly as he brought in the tray on Spanish omelette, orange juice and a vase with an artificial flower in that he'd bought at the supermarket on the way back from taking Parker back to Rebecca's last night.

"Thank you Booth" Brennan replied sleepily as she heaved herself up into a sitting position so the tray could be placed on her lap.

That's 'kay Bones. I did it for you to prove that I care about you. Sorry about the lame flower though. I was going to buy you a bunch of your favourites, but I stupidly couldn't remember what they were..."

"Orchids," she supplied. "But that's okay because I don't I'm not sure I've ever told anyone at work that so I don't think that particular bit of memory loss has anything to do with your coma." She picked up her cutlery and began to eat. Her approval of the meal showed in her facial features. This made Booth's heart skip a beat. "This is lovely Booth. Thank you...and you don't need to worry yourself about your flower. This is already far more than I was expecting."

"Just what were you expecting Bones?"

The brunette stopped chewing for a second to think "I don't know. But I must confess that I have never heard of the idea of making someone you care about a meal before they have en got out of bed before." This time it was Booth's turn to be surprised.

"Really? Well, the idea is that you get up early so that you person you care about can have a little more time to sleep in bed. Except that part didn't really work today because I had to wake you up to get in here; but it's about sacrificing your own personal sleep in time so that they don't have to. It is seen as one of the easiest ways to show your care because sleeping in is was most people love to do. It is also a good way to say thank you to that person for all the hard work that they do for you if you know they wouldn't usually let you."

The light bulb clicked on in Brennan's head, " And because you have done it without them knowing, and they can't refuse if you've already gone to all that effort. It would be ungrateful and rude!"

"That's it!". Booth was excited that she was beginning to accept the simple things. "I'm glad you like the idea. And you've had a double bonus this morning, because you've been pampered and I taught you something new before your day has even started."

An obvious question hung on the man's lips but he was unsure if he should ask it. Brennan too seemed genuinely interested in the tradition he had opened her eyes to. Once again a silence fell over them. They had been through so many of these together, they usually no longer noticed. The clatter of the knife and fork been plopped back onto the plate made them both jump.

"Bones..."

"Yes?"

"...has no one really ever done this for you before?"

"No, never" the reply was so simple it stung Booth a little. Had no one ever really cared for his partner enough to do this, or had she never let them in far enough? He wasn't sure which answer was less upsetting.

"But you have a few special people in your life; I would have thought that they would have done it?"

"Those people aren't 'special to me' as you put it. They usually only come over when one of us is in need of a sexual release, that's all" she explained in that matter-of-fact tone of voice she used when discussing such topics that made Booth squirm.

"Usually they do not even stay the night. Quite honestly I cannot remember the last time I didn't spend the night alone." Her voice had its usual serious tone, but something in her eyes looked wistful. This was other side to Brennan that Booth had never seen. Normally, he loved seeing new sides to her and learning more about her life. However, he did not like this side of the mysterious Doctor Brennan. This side of her made him want to cry and he never wanted to see it again. He moved to hug her as he did when she was upset, but he caught himself in time and stopped.

She continued, "If I am truthful, I am not sure that I have ever been in a loving relationship. I am too scared to let anyone in that close because at some point in my life everyone always leaves. My mum and dad, Russ, Sully...I'm not sure what is it is about me. I think I am just unlovable, or not worthy of it at least. I must do something to cause people so much pain because there is clearly something that makes people have to run from me after a time. Maybe you will too." She mused. "Anyway, as nice as this is, I really do need to get ready for work."

_Wow, _Booth thought, _There's still so much I don't know about her and all her emotional issues. I'm not sure I can deal with them. Not alone anyway. I don't want to make her snap._

Yes, he decided. There was only one thing for it. He was going to have to ask Sweets for advice. To do this, he would have to tell him everything. Sweets would not be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it, including any characters or places mentioned. I earn nothing for writing this. It's just for fun.

Chapter Six

AN: Hey guys, I'm going away this week so it's not likely that they'll be another update until I'm back next Sunday. Here's a longer chapter than usual to make up for it.

After much persuading, Brennan finally agreed to let Booth give her a lift to work. She had protested saying that she would not be able to get home again until he pointed out that he would pick her up again too. He'd told her that it was so she could save of fuels bills and parking costs; but it was a secret ploy to give her the opportunity to drive home. This was something he never let her do, as he was so protective over his car; but she loved to do it.

When they arrived at the lab, all of the squints were assembled on the platform carrying out their various tasks. Usually, they would not think twice if he and Bones showed up together but today was different. Today he wasn't in his work clothes and wasn't really supposed to be there at all. Angela was the first to react, shooting Brennan a questioning look. There was also a glimmer of hopefulness in her eyes that he chose to ignore. Hodgins gave his fellow man the kid of lop-sided grin that guys often gave each other when they were congratulating them for getting with the girl they had been chasing. Cam was the only one to speak.

"Hey, Seeley, I thought you were on holiday?"

"I was...I am" He stammered, suddenly uncomfortable with all the attention. "I just thought that, seeing as I was awake anyway, I'd give Bones a lift to work on my way to see Sweets."

"You're going to see Sweets?" Brennan challenged, before her boss could respond.

"Yeah, he called me last night saying that he wants to speak. Figured I'd better g and speak to him get it over with."

"It is a very good idea Booth. Let me know if he tells you anything I need to know too. I'll see you later; I need to change to change into my lab coat."

As soon as she wondered off into her office, Booth made a very swift exit and headed for the FBI building before any of the team started putting two and two together and coming up with five. He wasn't sure if this was possible in a room of scientists, but he decided not to take the chance.

"Something funny's going on here," Hodgins mused when they were both out of earshot.

"Yup," Cam agreed, "I was with Seeley long enough to know when he's up to something and I smell a rat, and I don't mean the ones that you keep in your office Doctor Hodgins although they do need cleaning."

"Yeah, I'll get right on it, but more importantly, Angie, go and speak to Doctor B and see if she has any juicy gossip, I'll get on to Booth when he gets back."

"Oh, I don't need telling twice," Angela grinned before skipping off in pursuit of Temperance.

For the first time in the history of their friendship, Doctor Sweets was stunned. Anger and shock had left him lost for words. Booth watched him nervously as he put his pen to his lips in thought. Eventually, he leaned forward in his seat, indicating he was going to say something important. Booth tensed.

"Well, you have opened up a can of worms haven't you, Agent Booth? But that's in the past now, now we have to look at the best way to do damage control—"

"I'm not going to hurt Bones!" he said, furiously.

"I know, I know that you personally would never do anything to cause her pain, but she is clearly opening up to you about some very emotional issues for her. This is probably a sub-conscious thing because you bared yourself to her and she is worried that if she doesn't do the same for you, you may leave."

"To be honest with you Sweets, I'm kinda liking the fact that she's opening up to me, even if she is telling me stuff that I don't wonna hear."

" I agree that this could be a useful as I think she bottles far too much up, but we still have to treat her like a person, not an experiment."

"Believe me, I would do nothing less."

"I know that. The question is where do you go from here?" Booth knew that Sweets wanted to check that he had a plan and this was not just a spur-of-the-moment-thing. Neither of them needed to say how important that it was to get this right. To Brennan, as much as she would never admit it, this was also a test to prove how well he knew her. They both knew that she felt he knew her better than anyone and her heart muscle would be crushed if he didn't meet her expectations. If he messed up, she may never let another person become so involved again and she could lead to a long and lonely life. He already had a cross to bear for the lives he had ended; he did not wanted to add to that a life he had shattered and left the owner alone to rebuild.

"You know, a long time ago, before all this I used to lay in bed at night and think of all the ways that I would prove to Bones that she was more to me than she thought, but they all seem so futile now. Don't get me wrong, I've done it in the past by giving her a stage to sing Cyndi Lauper on, getting her that Christmas tree for her family, but that just wasn't enough. Not because she expected more, but because her walls are so highly built. I chip away at them but not very often. This time, I'm going to show her that little things can sometimes get the message across more than the big."

"Got any ideas?"

"A few. I'm going to build them up slowly so that I don't overload her with too many uncomfortable feelings too soon."

"That sounds like a good plan, Agent Booth, but please don't tell me what you're planning on doing because then I might get tempted to influence you myself which is no good thing. Think and act very carefully though, her future is essentially in your hands."

_Thanks, Sweets. Thanks a bunch. You really know how to take the pressure off a guy, don't you?_

By lunchtime Booth was pacing his home with the same amount of gusto he had paced the delivery room at the hospital when Rebecca was in hospital having Parker. He also felt just as anxious as he had back then; hoping Bones' shift would be over quickly and that tonight would go alright. He had a plan, well two actually, that were a good way to build on what he had done for her this morning. The problem was that he needed to be at hers before he picked her up from work to set the plan in motion, It could be done at his place, but he wanted to avoid that if at all possible so that at least she was in her own environment while dealing with so many other changes in her life. However, he couldn't quite bring himself to ask for a key, that seemed a bit too much like something he would do after they had been together a while. Plus, it should be her decision.

When half an hour had gone by, he decided he'd go see her and check if she was free to come over when she was done for the day. It was unlikely that she would have other plans and she's agreed to keep her week open anyway but he wanted to be sure first. He would take her lunch as a cover story.

Angela and Bones were talking in her office when he got there. The door was closed which was unusual. They must have been talking about personal matters because they never shut it when they were talking about cases, so that the other squints could come and chip in with new information whenever they found any. For a moment, Booth allowed himself to revert back to being a giddy teenager and wondered if they were talking about him. He hoped they were because that meant he'd made an impression so far. It was tempting to try and listen, but he gave her privacy and stepped back and waited.

"No way!" Angela giggled, staring wide-eyed at her friend. "OhmyGod, you're not kidding. That's actually sweet."

"That is impossible, a gesture that a person makes towards you cannot have a taste Angela, and you know that." Brennan replied bluntly.

"Oh, Bren I know but it's really nice of him all the same though, even if he did wake you up. What do you think?"

"I think it was strange and nice. Strange to eat so early, but it was quite nice to share my morning with someone. When he showed up I thought I would miss my time to myself, but I found that I did not."

"Well, I don't think this morning was all you're going to be sharing with him."

"Angela, I already told you, we're not doing anything like that." She snapped.

"No Sweetie look," Angela explain gesturing through the glass windows, "looks like he brought you lunch as well." She explained, gesturing through the glass windows. "I'll leave you to it," she said as she left, grinning at Booth as he moved to take her place in the room.

"Hello Booth," Bones grinned, "I was hoping you'd pop by. I see you brought me lunch as an excuse." She chuckled and closed the door behind him. Booth was still too stunned that she'd said she wanted him to come. It wasn't like her to admit to something like that.

"Oh you were, were you? May I ask why?" he giggled back, her laugh was truly infectious.

"I wanted to give you this," she whispered, coming close enough to him to press something from her pocket into his hand. She had done it so discreetly that he wondered if he was allowed to look at first. It felt cold yet jagged against his palm. He uncurled his hand t0 find himself holding a key.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it, including any characters or places mentioned. I earn nothing for writing this. It's just for fun.

Chapter Seven

"Bones," he breathed, not really sure what else to say.

"It's the spare key to my flat. I thought that if it might make this week easier for you if you were planning anymore of your surprises for me. Also, I understand that people who care and trust each other often do this. It is also very good for safety reasons isn't it? It might also come in handy if you have to safe my life again which is why I have decided to let you keep it for more than just this week." She babbled, as though she wanted was afraid that a poor explanation for her actions to lead him to reject them.

He felt overwhelmed. "I can't tell you how big this is Bones. It means a lot that you would do this for me. You do know that you didn't have to do this just for my benefit, right?"

"I am aware of that Booth, but like I said, it could come in handy if I ever had an accident." Brennan shrugged. "But, if I am being honest, I quite enjoyed your surprise this morning and I'm looking forward to seeing what other tricks you have up your nose."

Booth's laughter filled the room, "Up my sleeve, Bones. I think you mean what tricks I have up my sleeve."

"Of course I did," she replied, "but you understood what I meant anyway so I don't see what the big deal is Booth." Turning away from him she began to sort through the pile of papers on her desk. Booth began to wonder why she had done this. He was unsure if it was a sign of dismissal or if she was embarrassed by the mistake, although he had never known that to happen before.

For a moment he just stood and watched the woman as she moved methodically as if unaware of his presence anymore. There was something so fascinating about the way she moved, so carefully and deliberately; and yet she could work at such an efficient pace. On her face were the heavy black rimmed glasses he liked so much. It was a shame she only really wore them for reading very small print or when working with pretty harmful chemicals. Last time he'd seen her in them, he'd asked her to imitate a sexy librarian by taking them off and shaking out her hair. It had gone completely over her head. He had wondered if she was more innocent than her gave her credit for. He'd dismissed the idea two seconds later.

"So, are we ever going to have lunch or not?" her voice floated into his thoughts bringing him back into the room.

"Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten all about that," he laughed.

"That is worrying Booth. You never forget about food, are you feeling well?" The woman stood from her desk and crossed the room to join the agent where he had taken a seat on the sofa.

"I'm fine Bones. I was just thinking that's all.

"Be careful, Booth" she warned, "you don't want to wear yourself out with all the effort." She giggled. Booth snorted in reply. "See Booth, I made a joke. Angela said it to me yesterday and explained that it is a common way to tease you friends. I think I am becoming very good at showing my sense of humour."

"Yeah, Bones, you're a real comedian now aren't you?" he said sarcastically "Anyway, the other reason that I came to see you other than to make sure you took a break was gonnna be to ask if you'd mind coming to mine tonight after work, but now I have your key, would it be okay if I went to yours and got things ready while you're finishing up here?"

Brennan stopped eating for a moment, "Of course, Booth. That's why I gave you it after all."

On the way back to Brennan's, Booth stopped by the bookshop and the supermarket to gather supplies for later on that night. The idea was to cook a vegetarian meal for the two of them, even though he usually refused to eat anything that did not contain an animal of some form.

It took almost an hour for him to choose the right recipe book. He was more than aware that all he really needed to do was cook a meal with a meat replacement, but he wanted to go to more effort than that. He wanted to do the job well. Eventually, he settled on a book called _The Ultimate Guide to Cooking Vegetarian_ and picked out three courses before going to get the ingredients.

Then he picked up Bones who was surprised but grateful for the chance to drive his car. For most of the journey she didn't shut up about him finally realising that she was the better driver until he explained that this was his way of showing her that, despite what she thought, she meant more to him than she car did. This made her fall quiet.

"Thank you, Booth." She had said simply curling back inside herself suddenly . Booth wished he had not heard the element of surprise in her voice.

"Okay, Bones, I've been in here all afternoon while you've been at work getting the place ready for tonight," he explained when they were outside her flat. "But I need you to wait out here and not peek just for a few minutes while I do the last few things that couldn't be done until now."

"Alright," she agreed, shifting nervously from foot to foot. To occupy herself she made a mental list of all the remains she had indentified that day until Booth's voice called her to enter. Pushing open the door she heard herself gasp. "Oh, Booth, what have you done?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it, including any characters or places mentioned. I earn nothing for writing this. It's just for fun.

Chapter Eight

Her home had been transformed. White fairy lights had been strung around everything so they glittered like stars. Candles were burning too, some scented, some not. The smell of jasmine mingled with the smell of home cooking; vegetable soup and nut roast. Coldplay played softly in the background adding to the relaxed atmosphere. Something stirred deep in her stomach; this is what it had felt like to coming back from school when she was a child; being part of a family, having a place in life and feeling at home. It was only now she realised that she had forgotten how it felt, and only now that she realised she'd missed this feeling more than she had missed her parents.

"Do you like it?" Asked Booth, his voice floating through the air like the fragrances she could not see. Hearing it here in this setting seemed like the most natural thing in the world as if it were just another thread of what made the place perfect. "I know you always told me that you liked to star gaze with your dad eating meals round the table with your family when you were a kind. I was going to give you an actual star, but you know, I'm not quite that good, but don't go telling anyone."

"Well, thank you Booth. The symbolism is still nice and your food smells really nice."

"Hey, don't mention it, Bones. There's more though." He said coming to stand in his usual place next to her elbow. "I thought I'd run you a hot bath so you can relax a bit. Don't worry, I don't expect to share it with you or anything, I just know you won't try and help if you're busy in there."

"It would be nice to freshen up a bit. I'll go if you're sure you don't need me for anything?"

"Just wait 'till you see it Bones, you won't want to get out." Curious, she put down her things and padded to go see.

There were more candles in the bathroom and possibly more bubbles than water in the bath. On the cabinet next to it she found a glass of wine, chocolates and her new copy of new scientist. She was grateful that the room was ensuite so that she would not shatter the tranquil mood y running across the flat in her towel to get her clothes.

Slipping into the water, she let its heat embrace her and felt her muscle tension she had not been aware of before drain from body. By the time she consumed everything he had left out for her, reading material including, she felt too comfortable to move. She wondered why she would have not taken the time out to do this if she had not been told to. It had been very enjoyable and something she would much like to repeat.

It was about another ten minutes before she dragged herself from the water to get some clothes. For some reason, she felt like wearing something nice tonight even though it would only be worn for a couple of hours at most. In the end she chose a light green cotton dress that stopped at her knees and her usual chunky necklace. She went back into the kitchen as Booth was serving up their first course.

"Oh Bones, you didn't have to go to a special effort just for me." He declared with an embarrassed smile.

"I didn't," she explained "what makes you think I did?"

"You just look really nice that's all." He try to sound dismissive, "Take a seat Bones, one fully vegetarian three-course meal for both of us" he gushed and began to pour the wine.

"But you never eat vegetarian."

"Well, I thought I would tonight. Because you worry about your health and because you ask me too."

"Ah," she smiled.

Two courses in and Brennan was feeling stuffed. "I really don't think I can eat chocolate cake."

"Oh please Bones," his eyes begged as he rose to fetch it, "I made this myself and it's really important to me that you try some, even if it's just a few bites."

She sighed, she never could resist him when he looked at her like that, "Okay, just a small piece."

Not wanting to annoy her, he gave her a tiny sliver and cut a larger one for himself. He sat back down opposite her and watched the reaction as she tasted it. She took another mouthful very quickly and savoured this one on her tongue."This cake tastes oddly familiar although I don't really eat cake. It tastes...like my mother's."

Booth grinned "That's because it is your mother's, well her recipe at least. I got your father to email me it earlier, but the other's came from a book.

"Oh, Booth. That is really kind of your to try and recreate my family life for me tonight. It makes me feel very happy. I had forgotten how good my mother's cake tastes; maybe that is why I don't really eat it anymore. May I please have more?"

"Of course, Bones, I'll even leave the leftovers for you."

Not long after they had eaten, she fell asleep on the couch. She awoke in the middle of the night wrapped in a blanket. Booth had blown out all the candles and taken away the lights. The flat was now bare again and back to its usual plain appearance. It felt now like something was missing. It felt empty. It felt lifeless. She found that she missed Seeley Booth.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it, including any characters or places mentioned. I earn nothing for writing this. It's just for fun.

Chapter Nine

Brennan was slightly disappointed when Booth did not show up at her flat that morning. At seven 'o'clock her phone rang. This excited her, although she was unsure why, surly working a case without Booth would not feel as rewarding.

"Brennan."

"Morning Bones, you okay?" Came the cheery reply.

"Why are you calling so early Booth? Do we have a case?"

"No, Bones, and even if we did you know I wouldn't be working it with you."

"So why are you calling me?" she asked, confused.

"To let you know that I haven't forgotten you. I've planned things for today; but they're in a theme. The theme is favourites."

The women's interests were engaged. "Really? Why is that?"

"To prove to you that I know a lot more about you than you think I do, even though I've been forgetting a few things lately." He replied triumphantly. If you open your front door I left the first one outside just before I called you, go find it while it's warm. Catch you later." The line went dead.

Putting the phone back in her pocket Brennan went out into the hallway. Sitting there was coffee in a takeout mug and a croissant in a paper bag. Balancing on top of them was a note.

_Hi Bones, thought I'd help you start your day with your favourite breakfast; from the diner, just the way you like it. Your next surprises are at the office. Hope you like them. Booth._

Smiling, the brunette added the note to her pocket, picked up her food and left for work. On the way there, she tried not to notice how odd it always felt to drive anywhere without Booth in work hours. The car seemed quiet and the journey long. She put on the radio hoping it would help. The sound of Cyndi Lauper telling her that girls just wanted to have fun filled her ears. Suddenly she shot back in time. There was a loud ringing and Booth was on the floor. She squeezed her eyes tight and shook herself before she had time to recall the blood. She turned off the radio deciding she would rather be lonely than disturbed.

It took a great deal of effort and skill to manage to doge past Angela's office without being noticed on the way to her own. It wasn't that she was deliberately avoiding her friend, she just wasn't in the mood for the barrage of questions that she knew she would face when they met.

Things had changed in her office, for a start there was a vase of orchids and a scrabble board that already had tiles placed on it. Stuck on the vase was a second note. Turning around to check that no one was watching, she pulled it off and read it at her desk.

_Hey Bones, hope you enjoyed your breakfast and that I got the right flowers this time. For a clue as to what I have in store for you next, read the message on the scrabble board, which i happen to know is your favourite board game. Please do what the note says at the right time or a lot of people will be mad at me. Booth._

It had not occurred to her that she should be nosey and see which tiles were placed on the board. Wondering over, it took her a few moments to work out which way to read the interlocking words before she worked out they read GO TO THE AQURIUM AT TWELVE PM. DO NOT BE LATE.

The aquarium was quiet when she arrived thanks to be being a Tuesday lunchtime. One thing that the scientist couldn't miss in the empty lobby was the other woman stood next to the reception desk holding a piece of paper with her name on.

"Excuse me, but my name seems to be written on your sign and I am confused as to why."

"Oh Ms Brennan, hi!" the blonde curly haired woman gushed. "I must say I love your books! I was worried that you wouldn't show but the FBI guy insisted you would. You're right on time too. He said to give you this." She added thrusting a framed certificate into her hands. The weight too Brennan by surprise and she almost dropped it. Reading it she realised it was a certificate of adoption: for a dolphin named Smuge.

She felt her face twist into a huge grin. "Is this serious?" She asked.

"Yep!" the receptionist gushed "100 per cent genuine. I'm guessing this was a shock. I wish my boyfriend was that romantic! And he's a hottie! You're so lucky!"

"Actually, he's not my...oh never mind. Can I meet Smuge?"

"Of course, right this way."

It was a couple of hours before she left. Stepping on the pavement she noticed that Booth was stood leaning on his SUV. "Hey Bones," Jump in."

"Thank you Booth!" she squealed in a rather uncharacteristic moment of delight, throwing her arms around him as best as she could with her hands full. "But where are we going now?"

He grinned, "I'm glad you asked. We're going to do one of my favourite things. We're going bowling."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it, including any characters or places mentioned. I earn nothing for writing this. It's just for fun.

A/N Hi guys I'm not sure I will have chance to update again this week because things at uni are getting pretty busy. Just in case I don't. Here's a slightly longer chapter. 

Chapter Ten

The next morning Brennan awoke with a strong feeling of regret. Not because she had taken Booth home and then to bed, but at the fact that she was alone in general. Even if she had brought him back yesterday it would not have been as a lover, only as a friend and he would have stayed in the spare room. Although they had often talked about how satisfying it would be for them to have sex, her feelings that she thought she had were changing, and she knew that intercourse at this moment in time would only confuse her more.

Bowling the night before had been great fun. Booth still possessed all the talents he had shown at the game in his younger days. Although he had beaten her it was a close match. While he had skill and experience on his side, she had science on hers and was able to work out how much force was required for each ball and weight to get the desired result. By the end of her first ever match she had achieved six strikes and was pleased with herself.

In the living room, she heard the sound of a key being scraped in the lock indicating that Booth was now here and her spirits lifted instantly. She was starting to become accustomed to the almost constant company. It was great because she could still work Just as hard when they were together as when they were apart because he would bring his work too. She pulled on her dressing gown and went to meet him.

"Hey Booth, you want coffee?" she smiled as he came in soaked from the rain that was crashing hard against the windows.

"You know what Bones, you're a life saver. I don't want coffee, I need it!"

"Good morning to you too, Booth," She chuckled, acknowledging that he did not greet her the way that he would do with her when she forgot to say hello before telling him new information about whatever case they were working.

"Sorry, Bones." He winced at his own rudeness. It's just the weather, it's so bad, I look like I've been swimming for crying out loud. He hugged the mug that his partner had just set down in front of him for warmth. She took a seat opposite him and began tracing the rim of her own cup with a finger.

"You know," she began, "We could go swimming in the pool here tonight if you wanted. Unless you have something else planned." She added. He broke into a soft smile.

"That sounds great. I'll drop you off at work and pick you up again then we can just come straight here."

"That is a very sensible suggestion." She nodded

There was no avoiding Angela in the lab today. She pulled Booth into her office so quickly and slyly that anyone could have easily come to the conclusion they were trying to hide an illicit affair.

She grinned at him "You're things for tomorrow just arrived this morning she told him in a hushed voice "Are you really taking Brennan there? I'm not so sure she'll like it you know." She pushed an envelope discreetly into his hand.

"No Angela, look at the line up, she'll love it, maybe not the place we're going beforehand but she'll love the evening part."

"You know Booth, not a lot of men would go as far as you are going this week. I know I had my doubts at the start, but I can see now that you really do love her and its breaking _my_ heart she doesn't feel the same. But have you seen her out there on the platform? You're breaking her walls Booth. She's humming. When have you ever heard her hum at work? She's not as uptight about this as she used to be.

He listened hard and realised Angela was right.

Angela's words rang in Booth's ears for the rest of the day. He hadn't noticed that she was happier in general until it had been brought to his attention. He hoped that his was at least partly his doing. Through the day, he tried to give his partner space so that she would not tire of spending time with him. He kept himself busy by taking Angela's envelope home so that Bones wouldn't accidently find it and spoil what he had planned for her day off the next day. After he'd done that and picked his up his swimming gear, he called into her place to set things up for that night.

It was good that she had suggested that they go swimming later because it meant that she was enjoying herself and starting to relax more knowing how he felt about her. He wasn't sure how well tonight would go down though. Today he was going to have to get creative and he wasn't very good at that. He could have asked Angela for another favour but he doubted it would have the same personal touch. By the time he was through with his preparations he was pleased with his own work but thought that if he ever saw a glue stick or scissors again it would be too soon. After had he cleared things away and resigned the living room for the second time that week did he noticed that it was time to collect Bones. To sweeten her up and put her in a more forgiving mood he let her drive home again.

"Okay Booth, so what is this?" Brennan asked, seeing the rainbow ribbon that he had spent the afternoon stringing round the house.

"It's a rainbow or a pretend one at least. I know that you always used to make your dad follow them because you didn't believe that there was nothing at the end of them. Maybe there is something at the end of this one though, you'll have to look and see."

"Hmmm" Brennan replied sounding unconvinced. Despite this, she could see he had been to a lot of effort to set this up and played along. The ribbon lead her to the bedside cabinet in the spare room where it ran along the high shelves two feet from the ceiling and came down again onto the night stand. On the floor, an all vegetarian picnic was laid out.

"Trust you to think that there would be food at the end of a rainbow Booth." She laughed and sat crossed legged to the tartan blanket he had wrapped her in just two nights ago.

"No that's not all." He reasoned "Go look where it literally ends on the table." Brennan stretched over and found a hand-made photo album. Flipping through it, she found that it contained a picture for every case they had ever worked together, including one of her drunk from their very first one that had ended in disaster. The tradition had begun so that Parker could see what his father could see what his father did at work. Brennan now found that she was grateful for the child's curiosity.

"I know it's not the pot of gold you always hoped for, but I think our friendship is worth so much more than that, our partnership too."

"I agree Booth" she said hugging him close. It was closer than she had done in a long time. "So why the picnic?"

"Because your dad may have also told me that you liked to have them under rainbow's when you were young."

"Nothing's a secret from you, is it Seeley Booth?"

"No Temperance Brennan, it really isn't."

The pool was empty when they decided to go swimming. This suited Booth nicely because he wasn't the strongest swimmer and he would obviously be put to shame when Bones began to exercise. Despite his best efforts to prevent it, he felt his mouth drop slightly when he saw her in her bikini for the first time. This did not escape her notice. She dropped her head self-consciously and hid her face behind her hair. As with a lot of things this week, this was a side to her he had not seen before. Usually she revelled in the attention she got from men, but she seemed to shy from his gaze.

For a while they just swam together happy to just be together until Brennan began to swim front crawl, splashing Booth in the process.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play is it Temperance?" Booth teased in a stern voice as he made big waves in water to get pay back on Bones. Before they knew it their laughter was echoing through tout the pool and a full-on water fight had begun. They played until their insides hurt from laughing.

"We do seem to often laugh when we are together away from work, don't we Booth? Observed Brennan was they were getting out.

"Yeah we do, Bones. And that's what makes us such a great team, but we've taken the time to get to know each other for who we really are." The pair separated off into their changing rooms and met each other again in the Lobby. On impulse, Brennan gave Booth a hug.

"So I guess this is where I say goodbye." He said, rubbing her back without really being aware of it. He felt her tense in his arms.

"Actually Booth I would very much like it if you stayed the night."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it, including any characters or places mentioned. I earn nothing for writing this. It's just for fun.

A/N : Ok so for anyone who is getting a little lost with this one now, we are on Thursday. As Booth has Parker on weekend's he has until Friday evening to win Bones over. That means that we should only have two more chapters to go guys! Thanks for sticking with me. 

Chapter Eleven

It took Booth a few moments to realise he was not in his own home. He awoke to the sound of clattering plates and the smell of toast. It was only then that he realised he was in Brennan's spare room and that the walls were not his own. It wasn't the first time he had stayed here, which was probably why it felt so familiar with its duck egg walls and cream carpet. Crawling from the bed he tugged on the dressing gown the kept on the back on the door.

In the kitchen he found Bones cooking. She too was still in her nightwear. He noticed that she had returned to wearing her extra large dressing gown, instead of the silk one she obviously only kept for those special occasions he doubted he would ever be special enough for.

"Morning Booth. There's juice on the table if you want some. I'm making breakfast so I hope you're hungry."

Thanks Bones," he replied filling a glass. "But you know that you shouldn't be cooking for me don't you? It should be the other way around."

"No." She responded not looking up "You have done far too much of the work this week so it is only fair that I should do my fair share for equality's sake." Judging from the tone of her voice, the man decided it was best not to argue.

"Okay, honey" he grinned, knowing he hated being called that, "I'll just sit here and watch. Please don't take too long though, I've got a busy day ahead for both of us, it being the last full day I get you all to myself and all. Oh, and before I forget, you'll need to take a change of clothes with you. Wear what you want through the day, but I have something extra-special planned for the night."

"Booth, why are we here?" Brennan asked as the stood outside the entrance to the theme park. She did not look impressed.

"So that you can metaphorically let your hair down for the day and have some fun Bones" He told her hopping from foot to foot with excitement.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure I'll find this enjoyable Booth. Some of the rides look like they would simply educe feelings of nausea and disorientation which I personally do not enjoy."

"Aw, C'mon Bones, please! It'll be totally worth it i swear. I bring Parker sometimes but I don't get o go on these things because he's too small. It'll be fun! Please!"

Brennan sighed, "Oh okay. But only because you already bought the tickets and because I think it is only fair that you get to do the things that you like because we have done so much of what I like already. Where do you want to start?"

So he did not put her off straight away, Booth stared with some of the smaller attractions like the ghost train and the Ferris wheel. He wished that he hadn't bothered with the latter one because it was full of evil looking clowns that made him wince and try to hide his face. This amused the woman who had always been open about the fact that she found his fear irrational, but when they rode it a second time at her request she was nice enough to cover his eyes when she knew one was coming. Secretly Booth was beginning to wonder if she had asked for a second turn for an excuse at physical contact, like the time when he was sure she had used the fact that he had covered her coffee cup with his hand once as an excuse to kiss it.

As the day wore on she seemed to visibly relax and enjoy the adrenaline rush from some of the larger rides. At one point, she did look like she was about to hurl, but Booth was willing to admit that that was more likely to be because she had just watched him eat a corn dog more than anything else.

"Well Bones, this will be the last ride of the day," he said as dusk began to roll in, "Fancy a ride on the log flume seeing as we have to get changed soon anyway?" Brennan stood for a moment watching as a carriage of people got soaked when they reached the bottom of a drop. She saw how much they were laughing and shrieking.

"That does look like fun, I would very much like to try that." She nodded.

By the end of the ride they were both dripping wet and freezing cold, "I knew we would get wet Booth but I wasn't expecting it to be so bad."

"Well, normally I'd hug you so that my body heat would warm you up but I don't think that will really help this time."

"You could hug me anyway" she hinted, holding her arms out for an embrace. As they released each other, Booth took a moment to look her fully in the face,

"You know," he said "I always thought wet hair really suited you. It goes all wavy when it's like that. It's really nice."

"Thanks," she replied, looking at him in return her arms still loosely hanging in his. For a while they stayed like that, the feeling of expectation buzzed in the air. Booth's phone alarmed beeped telling them it was time to get ready to move on to their next destination, and just like that, the spell was broken.

"Oooh, you brought me to a show?" Brennan squealed as they pulled into the car park of the arena after they had both changed.

"Yep, Indeed I have. I just happened to be going through the entertainment pages in the paper last week when I noticed this tour of British bands was going on and some of your favourites were playing and I thought you might like it."

"Oh really? Who's playing?" an egger tone had crept into her voice.

"Oh just coldplay, Blur, Oasis and a few others No one special." He shrugged it off.

Booth are you kidding? That sounds amazing!" she hugged him for the second time that day. This time, he was not so quick to let her go.

After the gig, they were both hoarse and tried form so much singing and jumping around. Music seemed to always be the only thing that truly opened Temperance up and let her truly be herself. Although the music was not really to Booth's taste, it had been worth the money just to see that. They had already agreed on the way home that he would stay at her place again that night, it didn't feel right for them to go from being surrounded by so many people to being completely alone.

"Right Bones, if it's alright with you I'm just gonna grab some water and head to bed." He said as Brennan kicked of her shoes.

"Actually Booth..." she had gone quiet now, in a shy way. "Would you sleep in my bed tonight? I just really want to be held, that's all. Nothing else. I'm tired now Booth. Tired of being lonely."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it, including any characters or places mentioned. I earn nothing for writing this. It's just for fun.

A/N Hi guys here we go we're at the last chapter! Thanks for taking the time to read this no matter when you started. I really do appreciate it. I'd love it if you could leave a review telling me what you thought and if you think I should write anything else because I have a few more ideas in the works. 

Chapter Twelve

In Booth's arms, Brennan had the best night's sleep she had possibly had in years. The only other man who had ever made her feel so safe and cared for was her father in the years before she knew of his criminal past. They had both slept fully clothed to avoid any temptation, but prior to dozing off she had spent a good ten minutes making sure she was as snuggled into him as she could possibly be.

He woke up first which took him by surprise; she was normally such an early bird, especially when the mornings were so light. Looking down at his hands, he realised that he has began playing with that auburn hair he loved so much. He knew this was over-stepping the mark a little so he unknotted his fingers and crossed his arm over his chest so that he wouldn't start again.

"Don't stop Booth," she mumbled, she still groggy from sleep "that felt nice." He could hear the contented smile on her lips as she nestled down further into his spoon.

"Hey, Missy," he mocked, resuming his actions, giving her a head massage at the same time, "just how long have you been awake huh?"

"Since just before you started playing with my hair, but I was worried that if I let you know I wasn't sleeping anymore you'd stop cuddling me." The statement shocked them both. He felt all her muscles tense up and he had to concentrate to not stop what he was doing."Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She apologized but still made no attempt to move.

"Aw, Bones" he replied, giving her a little squeeze, "you know I'm always here for you whenever I need support."

"But this is so much more than that, Booth. How did we get here?"

"I dunno, but I really wish I did so it could happen again." She rolled over to face him and looked him deep in the eye.

"Do you mean that?"

"You know I do Bones."

For a while they just stared at one another and the atmosphere from the previous day descended over them.

"Shit," Booth breathed suddenly "What time do you have to be in work?" Brennan groaned at looked at the clock "In about an hour. I really should get up," she groaned again. "I'll let you in on a secret Booth. Today is the first day in a long time I have not wanted to go into work. I would much rather stay here where it is cosy."

"Then don't," he laughed, his eyes wide. "Call Cam and tell her you're sick. I know how much you like the thought of being bad every once in a while..."

She grinned impishly "That is true. It was an enjoyable experience. I know it is a little out of character for me, but you have made me really push my boundaries this week Booth, so I guess one last nudge won't hurt." Booth said nothing on the matter. He wanted this to be her decision and hers alone. At lightning speed she pulled herself up and reached across Booth for the phone, which was on his side of the bed.

"Hi Cam, it's me...Well actually I'm not so good. I seem to have contracted a stomach bug and so I feel it would be better that I didn't come into work today...Yes i know that I need 48 hours off...I'll come in on Sunday to make up for lost time... Okay Thanks Cam, I will. Bye." She clicked the phone back into place. She brought her head level with Booth who was grinning at her.

"Check you out Bones! A profession little liar there."

She laughed "I know Booth and it's all your fault. I took a chance on you and you made me bad; and I like it" she grinned again. "Booth, I can't promise it will happen straight away, but will you take a chance on me now, so I can work on loving you back? I certainly have developed stronger feelings for you already."

"Oh, Bones. I don't know about that..." he teased.

"I promise I'm worth it though," she growled leaning down and kissing him hard.

"Hmmm, well if it's like that, then I think I could take the risk," he smiled "But only if you promise to keep yourself free on Sunday night after I've taken Parker home." She kissed him again.

"Deal."


End file.
